Radio Rebel, AKA: Miley Stewart
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Miley Stewart has a double life, except instead of being Hannah Montana, she is Radio Rebel in this story! In her normal life, Miley is a very shy girl who is afraid to speak her mind while as Radio Rebel, she is fierce and outstanding. No one can know of her identity, especially her enemies, Amber and Ashley. Meanwhile, Miley is also crushing on her best friend, Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a story with a twist! Instead of being Hannah Montana, Miley still has a double life, except as Radio Rebel! Enjoy the story!

* * *

"This is Radio Rebel, coming to you live from the underground" 15 year old Miley Stewart said into her mic. She sat comfortably in her chair as she did her broadcast in her very own bedroom.

"Now, report cards came out today, and I got a minus in participation, but you can't give me a minus for being who I am!" Miley sighed as she leaned back in her seat, thinking about what she had just said.

See, Miley was a very shy, timid girl in front of people. She was the kind of girl who would never raise her hand in class, someone who was invisible. However, when she was Radio Rebel, Miley changed completely. She was a DJ radio rebel that no one knew about, not even her best friends Lilly and Oliver knew. Oliver...Miley had always had a secret crush on him, which Lilly knew about as well. They had been best friends for about two years now, but Miley was good at hiding secrets. In fact, Oliver was the reason she became Radio Rebel. Her shyness was killing her, and she just needed something to help her boast her confidence, something that she could do to inspire people. Thus Radio Rebel was born. Miley started doing her Radio Rebel Broadcast every Wednesday evening.

Miley's father and brother also didn't know she was Radio Rebel. She did a good job of sound proofing her room every time she did her broadcast. What made it harder to live this double life was the fact that Radio Rebel was very much admired. Everyone at school talked about her, even Ashley and Amber, Miley's worst enemies. Lilly, Rico, and especially Oliver loved her. Jackson and Miley's father would also listen to Radio Rebel every Wednesday evening and talk about her the next morning. Miley never said a word about her secret life to anybody, in fact, she just remained even more shy.

"You deserve to embrace your awesomeness. Reject to the status quo" Miley said. She looked at the list of soundtracks on her computer where she did her broadcast. "Here's a song that really inspires me to be who I am. Hope you guys dig it".

Miley played "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. She leaned back into her chair and smiled to herself.

No one knew who she was, and that was exactly how she wanted to keep it.

* * *

The next day at school, EVERYONE was talking about Radio Rebel, especially Lilly and Oliver, which annoyed Miley a bit.

"Omg, Radio Rebel was awesome last night!" Lilly squealed. "Reject to the status quo, its my new life motto!"

Oliver seemed to be daydreaming, till Lilly clapped her hands loudly in front of his face. "Yo Oliver!" she yelled.

Oliver fell to the floor in surprise. "Hey!", he shouted at Lilly.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lilly said in a singy song voice.

"Oh...just thinking about how Radio Rebel could look like. I'll bet she looks like a goddess!" Oliver said, going back into his daydream.

Miley could help but blush at her friend's comment. If only he knew who Radio Rebel was...

"Hey Miley, you haven't said much. What did you think of the broadcast?" Lilly asked me.

Miley said in a whisper, "I wish I could be more like her". It came out a bit quicker than she wanted, but Lilly didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, Ashley and Amber came strutting down the hall in their stupid new outfits. They stopped at the three of them.

"Hey, check it out. Its the two losers of this school!" Ashley said loudly, indicating Miley and Lilly.

"Hey Ollie, why are you hanging out with these losers?" Amber asked him. Oliver was still lost in his daydream. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Look Amber, like Radio Rebel said-" but she got interrupted by Ashley.

"Ugh! See Amber! Now because of Radio Dribble, losers like them think they could talk to people like us!" she says in disgust.

Miley takes a step forward to say something back, but when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out.

"Does her royal shyness want to say something?" Amber says loudly, making the whole hall laugh with her.

Miley looks down at her feet and slowly steps back.

"I thought not", Ashley smirks as she and Amber struts away.

This day for Miley could not get any worse.

* * *

Tell me if I should continue! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

Okay, this day could not get worse. And I'm pretty sure Lilly suspects something, and she is usually clueless. She is always questioning me why I can't listen to the broadcasts with her. I know I was probably a bad friend for keeping this from her, but it was just that...I didn't want to be treated differently. What if she was starstruck and just started hanging around with me just because I was popular. It's been killing me to tell her my secret, but I'm just...afraid.

I watched my friends during lunchtime talk about Radio Rebel. I pretended to be interested, but I caught myself staring at Oliver a few times. Luckily, Lilly kicked me in the foot whenever that happened. I loved Oliver, but I'm sure he only loved me in a sisterly way, so I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

In a way, Oliver was in love with me without knowing it. He was in love with Radio Rebel, and I'm Radio Rebel, but he doesn't know that. I'm sure once I tell him I'm Radio Rebel, he will probably realize he doesn't feel the same way.

Luckily, the lunch bell finally rang before Lilly or Oliver could continue talking about Radio Rebel. We all had music class next, which was super boring. Usually, I never paid attention in that class and just doodled quietly in my notebook. Everyone else would be whispering to each other or shooting spit balls at the teacher when he wasn't looking. I never joined in that since I never wanted to draw attention to myself. Sometimes, I whispered to Lilly, but today I didn't feel like talking about Radio Rebel too much.

"Ok class, I'll be assigning you to your groups and you will have the rest of the period to come up with the genre of your play you will write", said Mr...something. See, I don't even know my teacher's name. Thats how much I don't pay attention in that class.

"Lilly, Rico, and Ashley", he called out. Lilly groaned and slouched towards her group.

"Amber, Oliver, and Miley", he said. My stomach turned. What?! What are the chances? I get stuck in a group with my enemy and my crush! I slowly get out of my seat and walk to my group, but of course I had to trip in front of the whole classroom where everyone could see. I felt my face get red in embarrassment as I walked quickly to Amber and Oliver.

As usual, Amber was being her bossy self. "Ok, so I'm in charge here according to the Mr. 'What's His Name'. So I say we do a romantic tragedy".

Oliver shrugged as if to say 'whatever'. I just nodded silently.

Amber turned toward me. "Now Miley, this part DOES require you to walk and talk. Think you can manage?" she asked in a mean way.

I nodded again, turning red when Oliver looked at me.

"Well then, here's our script", Amber gave us each a small booklet. "I made this last night so we can work on it a little today. Now this play is about a shy girl who is hopelessly in love this guy who doesn't even know she exists. So she ends up dressing up like a guy to hid her identity. Any questions?" she said all this very fast. I guess I'm playing the shy girl.

Amber kept fluttering her eyes in Oliver's direction and kept trying to flirt with him, but Oliver seemed a bit dazed.

"Okay Ollie, you will play the guy, and Miley, you can be the shy loser girl". she said in a snobbish voice. "Learn your lines and we will rehearse tomorrow."

The bell finally rang. I kept my head down and quickly walked out of the classroom by myself. Great, now I get to humiliate myself in a play with Oliver.

Could this day get any worse? Of course it can.

* * *

"Announcement. Before you are all dismissed, I would like to remind you about the school dance coming up in about two weeks from today. Girls' choice. Be sure to go online to vote for your prom queen nominations", said our school Principal Moreno. "Also, I would like to remind students that listening to broadcasts in the school are NOT acceptable, and will result in me taking away your ipods".

I rolled my eyes. Principal Moreno HATED Radio Rebel. I'm just scared of what would happen if she knew I was Radio Rebel.

I turned away from those thoughts and starting thinking about the school dance. Girls' choice...that meant I, Miley Stewart, would have to ask a BOY out. I can't even hold a whole conversation with anyone besides Lilly and Oliver without freaking out.

I might want to ask Oliver, but that would be weird for him. Besides, so many other girls' in our school likes him. I would never have a shot, friend or not.

I sadly thought about this as I got to my locker and took out my books. Behind me, I could hear Amber and Ashley talking about being prom queen. It was probably Amber's life long dream to become prom queen, I mean the way she was talking about it, you would have thought that being prom queen was as good as being the president of the U.S.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulders, which to my relief was Lilly.

"Oh, hey Lilly", I said to the hyper girl with her skateboard.

"Miley! Soooo, who are YOU asking to the prom?" she asked in a singy song voice.

I shrugged my shoulders, turning red from all the attention Lilly was drawing towards us with her hyperness and loud voice.

"How bout Oliver?" she asked lowering her voice. "Come on Miley, you've had a crush on him since the first Harry Potter movie!"

I shook my head vigorously. "No Lilly! Don't you know what would happen when he doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship would be ruin forever! Besides, he can have any girl he wants. I'm just the invisible dork".

I walked away, not wanting to talk about the school dance anymore. Lilly followed.

"Wanna grab some fries?" she asked changing the subject.

I smiled. "Sure".

I was glad to have Lilly as my best friend. She always knew how to cheer me up.

While we waited for our fries at a stand by the beach, I started going into my day dream.

Oh, how I wish Oliver felt the same way about me as I do with him...


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson's POV

"Hey dad, notice that Miley seems to be a little more distant these days?" I asked my dad.

He chuckled, "Well son, the school dance IS coming up. She's probably just worried about dates and all that girl stuff".

I shrugged and walked over to the table to turn on the radio to Radio Rebel's podcast. Man, I thought she was the most amazing girl alive. Me and dad listened to her every Wednesday. I mean, she is just so inspirational, but not in a dork kind of way. Everyone at our school listens to her. The only person I can think who doesn't listen to her is...Miley. Of course. My VERY shy, dork sister. She loves to hide up in her room a lot, doesn't she?

As if he were reading my mind, dad said, "Shame that Miley always hids up in her room. Why don't I bring her down here so she can listen to Radio Rebel with us? It would be kinda of like a family thing".

I nodded. I guess it was a good idea. He took the ipod that was sitting on the table and put earplugs in his ears.

"Dad, your just going upstairs. You don't need to listen to the radio on the ipod", I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to miss a thing". He walked up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and laid back, listening to Radio Rebel's soothing voice...

* * *

Miley's POV

"Ok, I gotta be honest. The school dance is coming up, so I have been a bit stressful lately. But talking to you guys...something about what I do just makes me feel like I can do anything in the world. So thanks to everyone who is listening. I'm gonna play one of my favorite songs. I'm not a "believer", but I kinda like this catchy music."

I scrolled down the playlist and played "Beauty and a Beat". I smiled as I heard the song play. Just as it was getting to Nicki Minaj's rap part, I heard a knock on the down. I quickly lowered all the volumes and closed my laptop.

"Come in", I said. Surprisingly, dad came in.

"Hey Miles", he said.

"Dad, I thought you were listening to Radio Rebel downstairs with Jackson", I said glancing at my computer. Hopefully, he leaves by the time the song ends.

"We are, well I'm listening to her now on this ipod", he said smiling. "We were hoping that you could join us this evening"

"Dad, thats really nice of you guys, but no thanks", I said quickly. "Good-bye", I tried pushing him out the door.

Dad came into my room and sat on my bed. "You know, you have been becoming more distant lately. I'm just worried about you".

I looked nervously at my laptop, knowing that in a few seconds, the song will end and people will be expecting Radio Rebel's voice soon...

"Dad, I'm fine. I promise. I'm a bit busy at the moment...with homework!" I said quickly.

"Oh, ok", he said. "Sorry to bother you, I'll just be on my way". He slowly gets up from the bed. But he doesn't walk out. He looks down on his ipod and shakes it a bit.

"Something wrong?" I asked knowing what was wrong.

"Hmm, what happened to her? Is this thing broken? I can't get a sound", he says.

Suddenly, Jackson calls out from downstairs, "HEY DAD! I THINK THIS RADIO IS BROKEN! I CAN'T HEAR HER!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something into the mic. I quickly walk to my desk and open up my laptop. I put my headphones with the mic and take a deep breathe. "And that was one of my favorite songs by Justin Bieber. Let me play another song for you guys. Hope you dig it". I quickly scrolled down my playlist and played something by Maroon 5.

I turned around to see my dad's stunned face. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst.

There is a long silence, which was killing me. I had it coming.

Finally, dad broke the silence. "Your Radio Rebel". I put my head down.

"That depends. Am I in trouble?" I asked preparing myself for a yelling.

To my surprise, dad shook his head. "No, its just that...your so shy. How do you do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She just does".

Dad suddenly smiled. "This is big news Miles, I have to go tell your brother!"

My heart sank. "Dad, you can't! Please don't tell anyone! No one besides you know about this, and I want to keep it that way!", I begged.

My dad nodded. Thank god he understood.

"Your right, I won't tell anyone. In fact, you know how I run SLAM FM radio station? There's an opening, and you can fill in! It will be a hit! This could take SLAM FM to the next level!" he said happily.

Before I could say anything, he practically waltzed out the door, as if he had owned the whole world.

Dang it, what have I got myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

This whole day has been torture for me. After school, I was to go to Slam FM Station to announce that Radio Rebel would be airing there from now on. This was so much more riskier, because now, people would know where Radio Rebel works and would have a better chance of finding her. My dad reassured me that it was gonna be fine, but I didn't believe him for some reason.

I walked down the hall with Oliver and Lilly. They were talking about the Radio Rebel podcast last night of course.

"She was amazing as always!" Lilly said. She then turned to me. "Sooo, did YOU listen to Radio Rebel last night Miley?"

I gulped. Did she suspect something?

"Uh, yeah. Of course, why?" I said nervously.

She smiled. "Next time, you should come over and hang with me and Oliver, so we can listen together. It must be torture having to listen to it with your brother all the time!"

I shook my head quickly. "No, I can't...I have...to go to my grandmother's!"

She then replied, "Then the next week after next week".

I shook my head quickly again. "I have to go...bowling?"

Oliver gave me a strange look and walked to his next class, but Lilly looked frustrated and walked ahead of me.

We walked silently to our class, but I couldn't stand Lilly giving me the cold shoulder. Finally, we stopped in front of the classroom door.

"If you don't want to hang with us, Miley, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Lilly said in a hurt, but angry tone. She was about to walk into the classroom, but I pulled her back.

"Lilly! We need to talk!" I whispered furiously, pulling her arm.

"We're gonna be late!" she whispered back, pulling away.

"I don't care! I want to talk about this NOW!" I whispered more seriously.

Her eyes widened. "Woah, you...Miley Stewart...wants to be late for class?" Yeah, I'm kind of a goody two shoe.

I nodded quickly and pulled her into the empty hallway. I looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Okay Lilly, I'm about to tell you the biggest s-secret I-I have ever had..." I told her stuttering.

She nodded, with her eyes popping out of her head. "Go on...", she said in excitement.

I took a deep breathe. "Okay...I'm Radio Rebel", I mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you Miley. You need to speak up", she said.

I cleared my throat. "Okay...I'm Radio Rebel", I said more loudly.

She looked at me and laughed. "That's a good one Miles! You almost got me on that one!"

I shook my head. "No no, Lilly. It's true. I'm Radio Rebel".

She continued to laugh. "I still don't believe you".

* * *

(later after school at my house...)

"...and this is Radio Rebel signing off now", I said into the mic.

Lilly just stood there with her eyes and mouth open wide. "Oh my god...it really is you Miley..."

I smiled. "See?"

Lilly walked slowly over to me. "But your so shy..."

I shrugged. "But Radio Rebel isn't".

She suddenly gave a squeal and hugged me tight. Once I got her off me, it was time to be serious.

"Okay, Lilly, you must promise to never tell ANYONE, even Oliver about this. My dad wants to keep this a big secret, and so do I".

She nodded holding her hand up. "I swear".

I put away my mic set and laptop. "Come on, we better head to Slam FM Station now".

She looked at me in surprise. "Wait, your letting me go with you?"

I smiled. "Lilly, your my best friend. And I think I might need a little support, you know, talking to lots of people".

Lilly clapped her hands and interlocked our arms in a link and we both skipped happily out of my bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this all seems a bit rushed! This is more like a filter chapter! I'll start updating more! Thanks guys! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

So me and Lilly go over to Slam FM together. Lilly seemed like she was in one of her sugar rushes and kept jumping up and down in excitement.

When we reached the place, I had to end up threatening Lilly to calm down before we got kicked out of the place.

I showed the security my id that dad gave to me to show them and we entered the large, clean looking building. The both of us walk through the hallway like lost puppies.

"Hey there bud", I saw dad walking towards us. "And Lilly?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend and she knew this for a while", I lied, not wanting to tell dad that I recently told her. Lilly understood automatically and nodded.

"Okay then. Listen, I gotta go take care of something, otherwise I would give you guys a tour of this place. Why don't you go on to the studio and meet Mikayla. She's the one that first showed me your podcast", he beamed. "She's about the same age as you and she's a popular radio DJ".

He patted my back and ran off to where ever he had to go to. So me and Lilly walked to the studio together.

The door to the studio swung open before I even knocked. A girl, about my height with dark wavy hair smiled at us.

"Omg! Girl! Remember me?" she asked.

I somewhat remembered her, probably from one of my dad's business parties, but for some reason, my mouth wasn't opening. Lilly nudged me but that didn't help.

The girl seemed friendly though. "I'm Mikayla, and welcome to your new studio! When your dad told me you were Radio Rebel, I could not believe it! I mean you were like, this shy thing. But you are all kinds of amazing".

I felt myself turn red in embarrassment by her compliments. To make things worse, Lilly joined in with her.

"I know right? No one would ever suspect it was her!"

"Yeah, and there was this one time when she was so shy she-"

"Okay!" I interrupted them. "Can we come inside?" I asked to save myself from being embarrassed more.

"Sure", Mikayla said showing us in. "And here's where you will be doing your podcast. Now, I believe you do your podcast every Wednesday night, but why don't you do a special podcast today announcing your move to Slam FM!"

Before I could answer, Lilly jumped up and down. "Yes! Go on Miley! Do it!"

I sat tentatively in one of the chairs, but stood quickly back up. "No no no, what if I can't do it?"

Mikayla smiled. "Miley, just think of this studio as your room. And think of me as your friend. You even have your best friend here with you. Just be calm, like how you usually do your podcasts".

I smiled back at her and turned to smile at Lilly. I nodded.

"Good, now when that red light over your head goes on, that means your on air", she explained. "Countdown in ten, nine, eight.."

I quickly took my seat recomposed myself.

"...five, four, three, two, one..."

The red light went on.

"This is Radio Rebel, coming to you live from Slam FM. Now I have to admit, this is a big chance for me, moving from my bedroom to a studio like this, but isn't life about change?"

I talked a little about how change was a good thing and how it was a part of life. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing...


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV

"Okay, so lets do the ending scene again", Amber said in her usual bossy voice. "Now Miley, make sure you speak clearly so that people can actually hear you. And Oliver, your perfect as always!" she said touching his hair. I felt a little jealous when she did this, but didn't let it show.

Oliver was obviously oblivious to her flirting and shrugged that he didn't think he was that good. That's what I loved about him. He was so innocent and modest...sometimes at least.

Me and Oliver stood facing each other.

"And, action!" Amber yelled.

I spoke nervously. "My sister likes this guy, and by my sister, I mean...my sister. Not me, cuz I'm a guy", I stuttered out nervously, only realizing now how stupid these lines sounded. Amber, of course, was the one who wrote them. She probably made me sound like the stupid person on purpose.

Oliver smirked a little. "Does this guy like her too?"

I turned away, not making any eye contact with him. "That's the tragic part. She hasn't told him how she feels...so she's not sure if he feels the same way", I say quietly.

Oliver put his hands on my shoulders. "What's she waiting for?" he makes me turn around to face him. I instantly get lost looking into his brown eyes.

"For him to make the first move, but tell me, if she never confesses her love, does it make her love any less real?" I say. I feel myself getting closer to him...

"OKAY!" Amber gets in between us. "Some of that worked", she said looking at Oliver. "And some of that didn't", she said of course looking at me.

I looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed. "There's a fine line between pain and constipation Miley", she said. "Let's take five".

I went to go sit in one of the chairs, feeling more embarrassed for making a fool out of myself in front of Oliver. Oliver takes a seat next to me. He bends down to pick up his bag and a CD falls out of it. I pick it up and hand it to him.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked him as he took it from me.

"Oh, just a demo CD", Oliver said smiling a little. "I have been recording some songs and have been wanting to-"

Suddenly, Amber's face comes between ours. "We're back! Focus!"

Oliver looked a little aback taken by her sudden appearance. Amber notices this and says, "Sorry Oliver, I just don't want people to think I'm favoring you just because we are going to prom together. As director of this play, I need to be absolutely strict with everyone".

My heart sink when she says this. Of course Oliver was taking her to prom. Than again, even if he wasn't taking her, who says that I would be able to ask him anyways. I'm truly the world's most shy girl.

* * *

"So he's taking Amber to prom", I told Lilly during lunch time.

"Aww, I'm sorry Miles", she said taking a bite out of her sandwich. "But on the brightside, he doesn't even seem interested in it at all. He probably just said yes to be polite and all".

"Whatever, I could careless about prom anyways", I muttered bitterly.

Lilly looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Pst, Miley! You going to Slam FM again this afternoon?"

I nodded.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure, I could use the company", I replied. I picked up my backpack to get my sandwich, but to my surprise, I find Oliver's demo CD. What was it doing in here? I guess being the clumsy donut he is, he must have accidentally dropped it into my open bag at the rehearsal.

I smiled to myself as I put the CD into a safe pocket in my bag.


End file.
